Expected Love
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: AU When a boy moves into Harkinian Palace, Princess Zelda knows that he is her one. But trials and mysteries await them on their journey down love's path.
1. Overview and Zelda

_**Hey all,**_

_**Here's my new story, starting with the character overviews.**_

_**For those of you coming her from the BtT section via author alert or my profile, DO NOT WORRY.**_

_**I STILL have writer's block, and HSE is on hold for now**_

_**-Whim**_

**Story Timline** - _very_ AU, i.e. modern references, modern Hyrule and Termina

**Locations:**

Hyrule: The "original land", home of Rathos, Link, and Zelda, as well as most of the other Dramatis Personae, unless otherwise stated.

Termina: The "mirrored land", home of Ganondorf, Romani, and a few of the secondary characters, unless otherwise stated.

**Dramatis Personae:**

Link Forrester - Descendant of the Hero of Time, friend of Sheik, Mido, Athos, and Porthos

Zelda Harkinian - Princess of Hyrule, meets Link as a child, friend of Romani, Malon, and Aramis

Rathos Harkinian - Current King of Hyrule, father of Zelda, teacher of Link

Ganondorf Dragmire - Prince of Termina, King of the Forsaken, Ex-advisor to Rathos' father

Athos - Brother to Porthos and Aramis, friend of Link

Porthos - Brother to Athos and Aramis, Son of the current military advisor to King Rathos

Aramis - sister to Porthos and Athos, befriends Zelda during Link's absence

**Secondary Characters:**

Mido Kaurem - Link's closest friend at the Academy, Malon's boyfriend  
Sheik Motamid - Romani's boyfriend, nephew of Ganondorf (father unnamed)  
Romani Lothario - Zelda's best friend, keeps her sane throughout the Ganondorf issue, close friends with Malon  
Malon Leal - Zelda's other best friend, comforts her after Link is sent away  
Saria - Rauru's student, Link's guide around the castle  
Zant - Big, tough, menacing, ugly, Ganondorf's inside man at the Academy

_**This section is subject to review and editing. If there is another character I want added, I will post it here.  
My judgement on what status a character is: if the story can progress with difficulty without them, they are secondary, if the story CANNOT continue without them, they are dramatis personae. If the story can go on without them, they aren't up here.**_

_**Chapter 1:**__  
Zelda_

She sat in her room, looking out the window. She wanted to be out there with the kids at the park, chasing boys and having fun. But she was stuck in this stone room with guards outside, and only her handmaidens to look after her.

Her handmaidens. They were the closest thing she had to friends. They grew up with her. Romani and Malon. Two girls chosen at birth to serve her.

She was the Princess. That's why her father was always so protective. That's why she couldn't go to the bathrom without a guard. She would one day be a queen.

She shuddered as the thought of her marrying a tall, faceless, and thoroughly unpleasant stranger entered her mind.

She sighed. She had been in this for as long as she could remember, her only guests being little princes sent up to make friends, and her handmaidens.

Her mind replayed the argument she had with her father every time he sent a prince to see her.

--

_"But daddy! What if I don't want to marry a prince? What if I want to marry a regular boy?"_

_Rathos snorted._

_"My little darling, you are a Princess, and therefore are destined to marry a Prince. Not a regular farm boy"_

_After this, she would often stomp her feet, and run away to her room, where Malon and romani would be waiting to comfort her._

--

Zelda looked up as her door opened. Romani and Malon walked in.

"What is it Zellie," asked Malon, "You look like you've been crying."

Zelda shook her head, and Malon came and gave her a hug.

"Oh Mal, I just hate this. I hate having armed guards outside my room. Papa knows I hate guns."

But Romani knew that wasn't Zelda's issue. Romani was the only handmaiden in the entire palace to know what zelda truly wanted. A boy.

The three girls went outside to sit on the balcony and watch the passing cars.

"Zellie, is your Papa expecting any guests today," piped up Romani.

Zelda shook her head. "He has a board meeting later today, but no actual guests."

"So your Papa isn't expecting a poorly dressed woman bringing a boy to the palace," she asked again, pointing at a woman walking up the path.

Zelda looked at Malon, and Malon got up, and went to the stairs.

--

_Malon's PoV_

I sat, crouched on the stairs, and a guard answered the door.

"I need to see the king."

"I'm sorry madam, but the King is occupied."

I know that's a lie. All rathos does all day is sit on his fat a-- well, his behind.

The woman begs and begs, and eventually the guard lets her go see the king. She follows the guard through the hallways towards the main audience chamber, not knowing that I'm following close behind.

"Please your majesty. You are his only hope. Raise him as a son. He bears the mark of the Triforce. He must be trained."

Rathos snorted. Why does he always snort so much?

"Very well. I shall allow him to stay here until he comes of age at 22 years. Then he will be sent away. I will train him myself, as I do not trust Impa with such a young boy."

The lady bowed, and the boy stepped forwards, and bowed as well.

I have to tell Zelie this.

--

_Neutral PoV_

Zelda sat on the balcony, when Malon rushed in.

"Zellie, you will never believe it. Your Papa just adopted the boy we saw with the lady. He's going to stay here until he's 22."

Zelda gave a squeal of delight, and a guard opened the door.

"Everything alright your highness?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes Duron, everything is fine."

Zelda turned to Malon and Romani. "The empty quarters are all along this hall. For the first time in my life, I'll have contact with a boy my age!"

_**Edit: Swappe Malon and Romani's boyfriends to fit storyline. And yes, I'm working on chapter 3 of OmiGB.**_


	2. Link and The Birthday Surprise

_**Bon, voila chapter 2.**_

_**A certain blonde boy was actually introduced last chapter. This chapter we find out his name.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Link_

Zelda was extremely happy. She had never known a boy before, except her guards and the teenaged boy who worked in the kitchens, and of course Rauru, but he was too old.

To have a boy living next door to her for 16 years would be perfect. they could sit and talk, and she would finally have another friend to join her club.

But what if he didn't like her? What if he was just like the princes, snobbish and stuck-up, and rude to Romani and Malon.

She was silent as footsteps went past her door. She heard a door open, and a voice.

"Right in here young man. If there's anything you need, just ask Zelda. She is right next door to you, through the bathroom."

They would be sharing a _bathroom_!? As a girl, Zelda needed her privacy. But, she figured she may as well give the boy a chance, and she went to the door.

She knocked, and a voice said "Come in."

She opened the door. Sitting on the bed was the cutest boy she had ever seen. Short blonde hair, big blue eyes and freckles sprinkled across his face.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Link. Link Forrester."

"My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She gave a little curtsy.

Link stood up, and bowed.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance My Princess."

Zelda blushed. The only people to ever be "honored" were senators, and they were obviously faking it..

"You can call me Zelda."

"Thank you Zelda."

--

Malon and Romani stood at the door, watching the two new friends talking. They turned to face each other and nodded.

--

Over the next few days, Zelda and Link got into all kinds of trouble. Link would hide in the kitchens and knock decorations off the cakes. Zelda would make constant requests for cake.

Link would run fishing wire across the doorway, and Zelda would constantly call for room service.

The only time they ever got any rest was at nighttime, when they didn't have to hide, and could use the excuse "We were thirsty" to evade guards.

They often pulled the biggest pranks at nighttime, but this night was different. Tomorrow was the King's 40th birthday celebration.

--

"Zelda. Zelllda. _Zelda!_"

Zelda opened her eyes and found a familiar face at the door.

"Come on. Let's get started."

The two pranksters worked their way through the palace's twisting corridors until they reached the kitchens. The guard, whom they had told of their plan, gave them the thumbs up, and opened the door.

Inside, the kitchens were usually a hive of activity. Tonight, only Armand, the head chef, was inside, waiting for them.

"Bon, Monsieur Link and Madame Zelda. _Que puis-je faire pour vous?_ Eh, what can i do for you?"

"We need to bake a cake Armand, for father, " answered Zelda.

Armand smiled as he pulled out his most special cookbook. The one that his mother had given him upon his employment as head chef at the castle.

"Bon, we will do ze simple birthday cake, oui?"

--

It took the 3 chefs 2 painstaking hours to get the cake poured and baking.

"We'll be back tomorrow during the "important" celebrations to decide what to write."

Armand chuckled. "'Ow about ze simple "Bonne Fete Papa"?"

Zelda nodded, and gave Armand a hug.

"Thank you Armand."

"You are most welcome _cherie_."

Together, Link and Zelda walked hand-in-hand back to their rooms.

--

The next day at the celebration, Zelda was bored out of her skull. Link had slept late, and as a result, she was forced to endure the first two hours of party alone. Malon and Romani were forbidden from attending, since they were handmaidens.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Zelda turned around to face--

"Link! You made it."

Link nodded. "I was tired from all the pranking we did this week. Did i miss the cake?"

"No, Daddy's just gone to get his cue cards for his speech."

"I'll get Armand."

--

Link ran through the corridors down to the kitchen.

"Armand! We're ready. Bring the thing."

"Ze thing? What thing?" There was a murmur of confusion around the kitchen, but when they looked back at where the small boy had been, he was gone, and Armand was right behind him with a silver platter.

--

Rathos sighed. 40 years was taking it's toll on him. He straightened himself up, smiled, and stepped outside.

The crowd cheered for their king.

He walked over to his seat, and sat down.

--

Link was running back the way he came. he pointed at a door, and Armand went through it. He ran up to the organizer.

"Mr Forrester. Is it time?"

Link nodded.

"Very well. Give the signal to the conductor of the band, and it will begin."

Link thanked the man, and ran back outside to Zelda.

"We're good Princess. Armand's waiting through that door for the signal."

He looked up at the maestro.

The Maestro looked back at him.

Link nodded.

The maestro turned to face the band, and tapped his baton.

He got the band playing "Happy Birthday", and all the castle staff sang along.

Armand walked out of the big double doors carrying the silver platter. When he got to Rathos' table, he sat the platter down, bowed, and took the lid off.

Rathos looked like he was about to cry.

Perhaps this boy wouldn't be such a bad influence after all.

--

_**Author's note: They had a few days to plan this, so yes, it's possible. besides, Zelda's the princess. they have to obey her, or they get fired, savvy?**_


	3. Taking Him Under His Wing

_**Thank you, thank you to the person who gave me a review when the story was up for 5 minutes. You made my day.**_

_**I realize that chapter 2 was very choppy, but there was just so much that I wanted to get in, since this chapter is about link's training, and the next one is about-- well, that would be telling, wouldn't it?**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Taking Him Under His Wing_

The day after Rathos' birthday celebration, Impa the Quartermaster woke Link up.

"Forrester, Forrester! Rathos wants to see you in the training chamber."

Link groaned and rolled out of bed. Impa handed him a tunic and turned her back to him.

"Put that on and tell me when you're ready. No shoes, you won't be needing them."

Link put the itchy tunic on, and sat down to put on socks.

"No socks either. Come with me."

Impa led Link through the winding hallways of the Castle. Down, down, down they went until Link had to ask the question that was burning in his mind.

"Are we going to Termina? Because flying is easier."

"Silence. We aren't going to the Mirror Land...not yet anyway."

Further and further down they went until Link could swear he felt warmer, just as Impa opened a door.

"In here."

Link followed the quartermaster into a room with padded floors and walls. Swords and spears lined the wall, along with bows, arrows, and shields. in the middle of the room sat a man in a white uniform.

Rathos stood up, and turned to greet Link.

"My boy! How good to see you again."

"Always a pleasure, your majesty."

Rathos snorted. "Please, call me Rathos."

Rathos walked over to the wall and pulled a sword and shield off the wall.

"We will be using blunt weapons for our training. But be warned, during your tests, they will be sharper weapons. not sharp enough to kill you, but sharp enough to draw blood. Your first test is in 2 weeks. You should be able to pass it with flying colors."

He handed Link a shield and sword, and Link's training began.

--

Link staggered into his room many hours later, bruised and exhausted. He put his pajamas on, and curled up under his warm covers for a few hours sleep.

"Link...Liiiiink."

A pleasant, dreamy voice awoke him from his dreams. He found himself staring into a pair of big green eyes. he let out a yelp, and fell off his bed.

The girl giggled.

"Get up and get dressed silly, it's time for your lesson with Master Rauru."

Link obliged, and soon found himself walking along the brighter hallways of the castle.

"So what's your name, since you know mine," was all he could muster, as he tried to start a conversation.

"My name is Saria, I am Rauru's student, and I am to be your guide around the castle."

Saria stopped at a large oak door.

"Master Rauru awaits you inside." She bowed, and left.

Link pushed open the door, and entered the Library.

--

"Hello?"

"Ah, you must be Link."

An elderly man had appeared from nowhere right in front of him.

"Well come here, boy, and let me look at you."

Link stepped forward slowly, and Rauru looked at him. He turned around one way, and turned around the other way. He lifted his arms, he crouched, he spun, and he stood in a battle ready position.

"Mmmm, yes. A true descendant indeed."

"Descendant of who, sir?"

Rauru smiled, "All in good time, my boy. Now, in these lessons, I will be teaching you about the history of Hyrule, and it's affairs with Termina. How much do you already know?"

"I know that three goddesses created Hyrule millions of years ago. They wrote the destinies of all the people. One young man was made to defend Hyrule. The first was an adventurer named Link; the second was a hunter, also named Link. The third was a Kokiri, named Link. The fourth was a young boy, who lived on a Great Sea, he, too, was named Link. The fifth and final was an Ordonian goat-herder, named Link."

Rauru nodded. "I think you are forgetting the 6th and most recent one. You."

Link tried and failed to repress a giggle. "Me? You're off your rocker, old man."

In one swift, fluent motion, Rauru pinned Link against the wall.

"I-am-no-old-man."

Link gasped for air when he hit the ground. "What are you?"

Rauru shrugged. "I'm different."

--

Rauru appeared several minutes later carrying a large book in his hands. He threw it down on the table in front of Link, who awoke with a start.

"No sleeping. The dark hours are for sleeping. You would do well to memorize every word of that book for your next lesson. I will be making sure you read it, so don't embarrass yourself."

Link nodded, and picked up the heavy book.

"You are dismissed."

--

Link struggled to make his way back to his room. He found himself lost on more than one occasion. Finally, he found himself looking at the familiar white door that was his and Zelda's hallway.

He put his back to the door and pushed. It gave way so easily that he fell over.

"Dumb door…" he muttered, making the guard nearby look at him with a smile.

--

Link sat his desk, pouring over the book in an effort to memorize every detail.

"_First king was called Daphnes, and his daughter was called…called…oh, what did you call her?_"

He opened the book again.

"Zelda."

--

_**Duh-duh-duhhh**_

_**He's finally starting to realize that maybe he is descended from the HoT after all…**_

_**R&R, and MAYBE I'll post chapter 4…**_


	4. Growing Up

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. If you didn't, go back and DO IT!!**_

_**To the person who requested more ZeLink goodness, I've been writing from an 8 year old's perspective up till now. He ages in this chapter, so he starts to look at Zelda in a very different way.**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_Growing Up_

Link's bruises got rapidly bigger and bigger and more swollen each day. There came a day when Rathos let him have the day off training to heal himself and get some much deserved sleep.

By age 9, Link had developed the habit of getting up early to watch the sunrise, and walking to his lessons all by himself. His friendship with Zelda was taking a toll however, as he was almost never around when she wanted a friend the most. Despite having so many good friends in the castle, Link was starting to feel more alone than ever.

At age 10, Rathos announced that their lessons were coming to a close. The time had come when Rathos could be bested by Link. Link had to move on.

He was to start lessons later with a Terminan named Kelly. She was one of the best warriors in the entire world. She was said to have downed 50 Bokoblin soldiers with a single stroke of her blade. These lessons were harder than the lessons with Rathos, as Kelly didn't hold back. For the first few weeks, he required minor medical attention, namely for cuts, bruises, and concussions. He could feel that these lessons weren't going to be easy.

By age 13, Link could best Kelly, and was almost half as wise as Rauru. He had read the entire Royal Library, and still yearned for more. He could recognize a foe by its blade type, and knew the weakest point on a Stalfos.

Despite all this to distract him, he felt himself being pulled inexplicably towards Zelda. He was suddenly aware of the way she flipped her hair if it was in her eyes, or how she giggled when she walked in on him after a shower.

What he didn't know was that Zelda felt the same way.

He didn't know that she sighed dreamily whenever he came back from practice all sweaty. He didn't know that she saw him in her dreams. He didn't know that Malon and Romani had sworn to rip his head off if he was ever mean to her.

At age 16, he really noticed a change in his feelings. He looked at Zelda, and a part of him wondered when she had filled out. Another part told him to go over her and kiss her. He had better manners than that, so he always shook his head to rid him of the thoughts, and he carried on with his day. Another thing he noticed was what he did when Malon and Romani passed him in the hallway. He would stare at their backs as they went down the hallway, and slowly, his gaze would drift down to their bums. He usually caught himself and punished himself for it, but occasionally, a guard had to shake him out of it. He found himself gazing at Zelda during their studying time until she looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're just…so…" He cut himself off. He wanted to say beautiful, but he didn't want to scare her.

"…nice." He finished lamely.

Zelda smiled, "Link these are my casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. If you want to see me nice, Papa's car keys are in the security office downstairs."

Link suddenly found himself rushing to finish his assigned work, and get downstairs to those keys.

--

Link ran into Zelda's room 15 minutes later with a set of keys in his hand.

She rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"_Be in my room at 10:30 tonight_," she whispered.

Link nodded.

--

At 10 30, Link was snugly in bed. The guard came around as usual to check that they were both asleep. As soon as the door closed, Link pulled back his covers, revealing his street clothes. He tiptoed through the joined bathroom, and knocked three times on Zelda's door. She opened the door and pulled him inside.

He looked at her and his jaw dropped. He had never seen her with make-up on before. He couldn't see what kind of shirt she was wearing since she was wearing a sweater over the top. He opened his mouth to ask, and she pressed a finger to his lips.

"It's a surprise."

--

The two friends made their way through the castle, evading the guards, until they reached the underground parking lot.

"Who's driving," asked Link.

"You," replied Zelda.

Link sat in the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt. He motioned for Zelda to do the same before starting the car, and pulling out of the lot.

--

"So, where to?"

Zelda shrugged. "I've only been out of the castle once before, and that was to go into the city with Malon and Romani. That was when I was 7, and even then I had my own army of guards around me the whole time. Sometimes I think father is so protective that no one even knows he has a daughter."

Link nodded.

Zelda looked out the window. "Link! Pull in here."

Link pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. The two friends got out and walked towards the club.

"Ah, Zelda. We aren't 22, we'll get caught."

But Zelda kept walking towards the door. When the bouncer caught sight of her, he pulled back the rope to let her and Link pass.

"Thank you Greg."

"You know him?"

"Silly, he used to work for my daddy as security."

Link frowned, "What happened?"

Greg growled. "I let her go down to the city with Mal and Ro."

Link chuckled.

--

4 hours later, Link and Zelda staggered out of the Vamperical. Their heads pounded from the music, and they were leaning on each other for support.

Link was eternally grateful that he had no lessons the next day.

--

Link didn't know how he had managed to drive home, but he was glad they both made it. He carried Zelda up the stairs to her bed and laid her down in it. She grabbed onto his arm

"Don't go…" she whispered.

She moved over a bit, and motioned for Link to lie down next to her.

He lay down, and she snuggled into him. Now his heart was really pounding. He wanted to kiss her so badly right then, but he resisted. He lay there with Zelda at his side, and drifted into a deep sleep…

--

_**See? Told you I'd write more tasty ZeLink goodness.**_

_**There's been a change in chapters, so unless my friend can give me a title for the next one, it won't be up until tomorrow.**_

_**Longest chapter: 1153 words…they're just gonna keep getting longer**_


	5. I Love You

_**Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll include some of those ideas in this chapter. Heart-promise.**_

_**So, in this chapter we introduce a malevolent guy who doesn't like Link. Any guesses? Anyone?**_

_**Fine then. I'll just have to show you.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG KIDS. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**_

_**Chapter 5  
**__"I Love You"_

--

When Zelda awoke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was a boy in her bed. Link stirred when she moved.

"Good morning," he said slowly, "I hope you slept better than I did."

Zelda giggled. "I did. Now get out. I have to get changed. Papa said there's a guest coming to see me today."

Link sighed dramatically and got up.

"Fine. I didn't want to stay anyway." He said jokingly.

Zelda laughed as he shut the door.

--

"Zelda my darling! Your guest is here!"

Rathos' voice sounded throughout the castle, and a few moments later, Zelda came down the stairs in a dress.

"Zelda, may I introduce you to Prince Ganon Dragmire, of Termina."

Ganon bowed, and Zelda curtsied.

Rathos smiled. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Zelda and Ganon walked around the castle, seeing what there was to see.

"Your father tells me there is a boy living here with you."

Zelda nodded. "His name is Link and he's really sweet."

Ganon chuckled, or was it a snigger?

The two royal children found themselves walking outside toward the archery grounds, where Zelda could see Link practicing his aim.

He stuck his arrow into the ground when he saw them and waved.

Zelda went running over to see him.

"Hiya Zellie. I've been working my aim. Want to see?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, go sit in the grass with your head a little to the side of the bull's-eye."

Zelda skipped over and plopped herself on the ground. She looked at the target to make sure she was aligned.

Ganon went walking over to Link.

"Handsome bow."

Link grunted. "Thank you."

Link let go of his feelings and stared intently at his target.

Ganon reached over and poked Link on the back just as he loosed the arrow.

There was a sickening sound and a scream of pain, and Link realized too late what Ganon had done.

He turned to Ganon and punched him in the face. The two men fell to the ground in a whirl of fists, feet and yelps.

--

Meanwhile, Zelda lay on the ground clutching the arrow protruding from her shoulder.

Everything was white. All she could hear was Link yelling at Ganon.

"YOU…FAT…LOATHSOME…SON...OF...A...BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T SHOOT HER DAMNED EYE OUT."

A guard came over and lifted Zelda up. He carried her to Impa's office, leaving the boys fighting.

--

When Zelda awoke, Link was by her side, his face scratched and bloody, and he was sporting a massive black eye.

"What…happened?" she moaned.

Link sighed. He looked like he'd been crying. "Ganon nudged me at the last second and I missed the target. Goddesses Zellie I'm so sorry."

She felt her shoulders. Nothing was there.

Link held up an arrow. "Looking for this?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. At least Impa had gotten it out.

"Where's Ganon?"

"Stupid bastard left to get ready for the ball. I'd go, but I don't wear formal clothes."

Zelda sighed again. She had been hoping that Link would go. Where there was a ball, there were no doubt suitors looking for her.

--

Zelda stood in front of the mirror admiring herself. It had taken her a little over an hour to get ready, and she felt beautiful. She had her blonde hair in curls, and she was wearing a simple white dress that her mother had left hr in her will.

The dress had ruffles at the bottom, and it stuck a little bit like a hoop skirt.

Malon came in and her jaw dropped.

"That prince from Termina will positively die when he sees you." She said.

"But I don't want the Terminan. I want Link."

"I know sweetie, I know. But your daddy would freak if you fell in love with Link. "she said sympathetically.

Zelda wanted to try one last time before heading down to the ballroom. She knocked on Link's door.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming," she asked nervously.

"Nope."

"Fine then. I'll see you when I get back."

She turned and walked away, a single tear sliding down her face.

--

Link got up off his bed and opened the door. He saw Zelda's bedroom door close, and felt sorry for what he had said.

He went to his wardrobe and pulled out the formal wear that Mamma Forrester had left him.

He put it on and it was a snug fit. He placed one hand in his pocket to see how he looked, and felt something. He pulled out a piece of paper.

_My dearest son,_

_If you're reading this, then you've worn the tuxedo, and you're probably going to see the girl of your dreams. We just want you to know how proud of you we are._

_Love,_

_Mommy._

Link almost cried when he read this. He had never known his parents, so he had assumed they didn't want him. But now he ha this, solid evidence that they did care.

He grabbed the tuxedo jacket, and left his room.

--

Zelda walked slowly down the stairs. She could hear the clamoring voice in the ballroom below. She had so desperately wanted to be going down these stairs with her handsome Link by her side.

The announcer noticed her coming, and called out to the room, "May I present, Miss Zelda Harkinian, Princess of Hyrule."

There was massive applause as she descended the stairs.

--

"_May I present, Miss Zelda Harkinian, Princess of Hyrule."_

Link's pace quickened as he heard this. But, damnit, he was lost again.

What had Saria said? He strained to remember what the blue-eyed girl had said all those years ago.

"Saria, I Am Lost" he murmured, and Saria appeared.

"Link. I haven't seen you in 8 years. And now you're lost. How fortunate for me."

"Yeah, hi Saria. I need to get to the ballroom, and fast."

Saria looked at a door.

"Go in there, close the door, count to 3, and open the door."

Link hugged Saria.

"Thank you so much."

Saria just smiled. "Get going. She's miserable."

Link went into the room, which turned out to be a broom closet.

--

"May I present, Mr. Link Forrester, Resident here at the castle."

Link opened his eyes and found himself on the stairs. He descended into the crowd, and looked for his friend.

--

Zelda heard Link's name announced and she headed back towards the stairs, leaving Ganon alone.

She didn't know she had gone right past him until someone tapped her on the back.

"Excuse me milady, may I have this dance?"

She looked up into blue eyes.

"I know you from somewhere." She said, as she tried to rack her brain from where.

The person reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Link!" she threw herself into his arms.

He hugged her back. "I heard how sad you were and I just had to come."

The band struck up a slow tune.

Link stuck his hand out to Zelda. "May I have this dance?"

Zelda took his hand, and Link guided her onto the dance floor.

--

Many hours later, most of the guests had gone home, including Ganon, but Link and Zelda remained on the dance floor.

Most of the band was packing up their instruments, save one trumpet player and an ocarina player who remained to play a slow tune for the happy couple who dance well into the night under the golden roof of the ballroom.

--

Later that night, as Link and Zelda stood at Zelda's door, Zelda hugged Link once more.

"Thank you for coming Link."

Link placed his hands on her back. "It's what I do."

Zelda pulled away, and they gazed into each others eyes for a moment. Then, slowly, and without even realizing they did it, their faces crept closer and closer together.

Link felt her lips brush against his, and a small shock went through his mind.

They pulled apart, and they each went to their room.

Link lay on his bed, in complete disbelief of what happened.

He stood up and opened the bathroom door and found Zelda about to knock on it. He pulled her in close, and kissed her full on the mouth. She didn't even fight back.

They eventually pulled apart, and Zelda rested her head on his shoulder.

"Link?"

"Yes Zellie?"

"I love you."

Link smiled. "I love you too."

--

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

_**Aren't they such a cute couple?**_

_**But the fun doesn't last long next chapter because Rathos finds out!!**_

_**Longest chapter with close to 1500 words.**_

**_I give much, much credit to my friend Kelly for helping with chapters 4 and 5. As homage to her, I named the Terminan warrior after her._**

**Teaser for Chapter 6**

"Ah, Link!" exclaimed Rathos. "This man is from the Hyrule Military Camp in the Barrens."


	6. Sent Away

_**Thank you, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. If you are wanting more ZeLink goodness, you will have to wait a few days until Link returns.**_

_**Chapter 6  
**__Sent Away_

--

When Link awoke the next day, he felt like the happiest person on the planet. For once, everything was going his way. He had a girlfriend, he was tough, yet knowledgeable, and he was willing to do anything for his country.

There was a knock at his door. Link, thinking it was Zelda, opened the door with a grin on his face.

A single guard stood there.

"King Rathos wants to see you in the main hall." And with that, the guard turned and left.

Link pulled on a shirt and set off down the stairs.

--

As Link descended the final flight of stairs, Rathos came into view. He was accompanied by another man, with short-cropped brown hair.

"Ah, Link!" exclaimed Rathos. "This man is from the Hyrule Military Camp in the Barrens."

Link shook the man's hand. "It's always a pleasure to meet someone who defends our country."

The man laughed. It was a hollow laugh, as if he was laughing at Link.

"I don't defend our country, though I am on the Reserve list. No, I run the Camp. It is a place where young delinquents can be sent to have them straightened out. I will expect you back here in 30 minutes."

Link looked at Rathos. "I don't understand. I'm not a JD."

Rathos sneered. "Oh, but you are. You would try to steal my daughter away from a man that could marry her and make her happy. You, young man, are a criminal."

"Liar!" spat Link, "Everyone saw what Ganon did. He hurt Zelda. I spent two hours by her bedside hoping she would wake up."

Rathos snorted. "No, fool, you spent two hours by her bedside so that when she did wake up, you could kill her. I am banishing you from the castle forever. You are not to see my daughter ever again, under pain of death. General Kaurem, take him away."

The man, Kaurem, grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him out of the castle, kicking and screaming all the way.

Link cried for Zelda, he cried for Saria, for Romani, Malon, Armand, anybody, to come and rescue him.

But no one heard him.

He looked out the back window of the car as it drove down the driveway, tears rolling down his face as he watched his beautiful princess slink further and further away from him, until he couldn't see her bedroom window anymore.

--

Zelda woke up with a start. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower.

After drying ff and donning fresh clothes, she knocked on Link's door.

"Link? It's me."

She opened the door quietly, in case he was still asleep.

But he wasn't there. His bed was neatly made, and a single envelope lay on his pillow.

_Zelda_

The single word was written on the white paper.

She opened the envelope, and read its contents.

"_Dear Zelda,_

_I have left. There is nothing for me here. Don't ask anyone where I went, I have instructed them not to tell. Everything that happened last night was a lie._

_I don't love you, and I never will._

_Goodbye forever_

_Link"_

Her mind screamed in protest. It couldn't have been. He was so honest last night. Why would he do something like this?

She felt hot tears running down her face.

Her Link, her boyfriend, her one, was gone and wasn't coming back.

She lay down on his bed, and cried herself to sleep.

--

"Sweetie?"

Malon's voice woke Zelda from her sleep.

"What is it sweetie?" Malon, who was always so maternal, was the only person Zelda could trust with her feelings.

"Link left. He just up and left. He didn't even say goodbye."

Malon gave Zelda a hug, and Zelda burst into tears once more.

"I hate him…I _hate_ him…" she choked through her sobs.

--

Link watched the passing trees get thinner and thinner until he found himself looking out at a desert. The car stopped at a massive brick wall.

"We're here."

Link got out of the car and followed the General through the wall and into a courtyard that had a pool in the middle, punching bags off to the side, and military courses in the back. They followed a path to a simple building. Kaurem pushed open the door, and Link stepped inside. There were three other boys sitting on rickety beds.

Upon noticing the commander, the boys stood and saluted.

"At ease boys. This here is Private Forrester. He's here for 5 years, same as the rest of you. Give him a bunk and show him the showers. After that I want you boys in the pool swimming laps."

"Sir, yes sir!" cried the tallest boy.

The general saluted, and left the room.

"Stupid bloody ponce…" muttered one of the boys, "Anyway…I'm Sheik. The shy one over there is Athos, and this big old guy is Porthos."

"The three musketeers?"

Porthos grinned. "We would have been…but our mother decided our names before finding out our gender. Our sister's name is Aramis."

Link chuckled.

Sheik stood and pointed at an empty bunk next to his. "That'll be your bunk. There's a loose floorboard underneath the one on the far side of it. That's where we keep our stash. Showers," he pointed at a door behind him, "are through there. Get changed. Sarge will be waiting on us."

Link changed into a pair of swim shorts that were folded neatly in a drawer labeled LF, and joined the other 3 boys outside.

Porthos nudged him. "The pool may look attractive," he whispered, "but it's rarely been over 60 degrees."

Link gulped, but dove in anyway.

He surfaced, gasping for air as the cold water sucked the energy from him.

"Get going private! 70 laps or it's dish duty for you!"

--

That night, Link sat on his bunk talking with Athos, Porthos and Sheik.

"Hey Link. Wanna have some fun with the Sarge?"

Link nodded, anything to get back at the bastard who had made him swim 70 laps in ice water.

Sheik tossed him a key. "That'll get you into the general's office. You can send messages to all the computers at the camp from there."

Link already knew what Porthos and Sheik had in mind.

--

Link stuck his head out the door, looking for the patrolman. There was no one around. He darted out and across the courtyard towards the general's building.

--

Link returned minutes later shaking his head.

"There are patrols outside the door into the building.

Porthos turned to Sheik. "I told you they would catch on eventually."

--

The next day saw the arrival of a new recruit. His name was Zant, and he was a major kiss-ass. He always made sure Link, Porthos, Sheik, and Athos were in proper uniform, and never complained about the freezing water.

But Link didn't like him. There was a familiar sense of impending danger around him.

Zant may have appeared like a good recruit to the General and the Sarge, but in the bunk room, he was anything but good. He hated Link with a passion, and so often took ridiculously long showers, and stole Link's uniform from his drawer.

There was one time that Link saw Zant talking to the General, and he could have sworn he heard "Master Ganon" and "Kill the boy" in the conversation, followed by an exchange of an envelope that was no doubt filled with money.

He prayed silently that the 5 years would pass by as uneventful as each day was.

One day, he went outside to watch the sunrise, and spotted a newspaper lying on the pavement. He picked it up, and read it aloud.

"**Princess due to marry Terminan"**

"_Princess Zelda Harkinian was proposed to last night by Prince Ganon Dragmire, Prince of Termina, King of the Forsaken etc, after a royal supper. The princess is reported to have been a little disheartened at this, and almost reluctantly agreed._

_We have no word on how her boyfriend Link Forrester feels about this, and when asked, Princess Zelda only said, "Link Forrester is not my boyfriend, and he never was. He can rot in the Barrens for all I care."_

He stopped reading at this, and set the paper back down. She was due to marry Ganon.

Then it hit him.

Rathos never approved of him and Zelda being close, so he sent Link away to ensure that Zelda would marry a prince. And Ganon, being left to his own methods, sent a spy to make sure Link stayed at the camp.

Link felt tears run down his cheeks as he looked at the magnificent towers of Hyrule Castle in the distance. He thought of their wedding, and what they were going to right after.

Then he stopped crying. He remembered his training.

_**--**_

_**Flashback**_

_**--**_

"_Now young Link. When you are emotional, you will do no damage. Let go of your emotions and you will become the most vicious killer."_

_Link closed his eyes and stopped thinking of all his aches and pains, all his sorrow and joy._

_He opened his eyes, and charged Impa._

_There was a flurry of blades, but in the end, Link was standing over Impa, a triumphant grin on his face._

_**­--**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**--**_

Link sighed. That had been many years ago, when he was more innocent.

He closed his eyes, and felt his emotions drain out of him.

_**Wow…this chapter is 1600+ words.**_

_**Anyway, R&R, because Link goes home in the next chapter, and finds out just how Zelda feels about marrying Ganon, and he discovers Ganon's plot.**_

_**Total story words: 7240**_

_**Roughly 29 pages**_

_**Teaser for Chapter 7**_

Link stood just outside the door. He could hear voices from inside. One of them was…Ganon!

"As soon as the wedding is done, kill the girl."


	7. Link's Return & The Plot

_**Hey all, here's chapter 7.**_

_**Chapter 7:  
**__Link's Return_

--

"Five years ago, you men came here the fattest most disgusting pigs I had ever seen. Now, you leave as 5 of the toughest Reserve soldiers I will ever see."

The guests cheered for the 5 grown up recruits.

"It has been my pleasure to have you here gentlemen, and it is now my pleasure to give you your orders."

General Kaurem pulled out 5 envelopes.

"First, Lt. Link Forrester. You have been assigned to Chief of Security at the wedding."

Link froze. The wedding? At the castle?

Memories came flooding back to him

"_He can rot in the Barrens for all I care.  
Kill the boy.  
I was waiting for her to wake up to make sure she had recovered."_

Link stepped forward and accepted his orders from Kaurem.

--

An hour later, Link stood in the bunk room, exchanging goodbyes with Porthos, Sheik and Athos. Zant had already left.

Sheik gave Link a hug. "I'm really going to miss you Link. You made these five years seem like nothing."

Link looked around at the bunk room one last time before going outside.

There was a black car waiting for him.

"Mr. Forrester?"

Link nodded. "Yeah?"

"I have been sent by King Rathos to bring you to the castle."

Link sat in the back seat and watched the Camp shrink into the distance until they rounded a corner, and it was lost behind a forest of trees.

"How is Zelda?" asked Link.

The driver shrugged. "Her majesty is fine. I would advise you to leave her alone though. She has been upset ever since you just left."

"But I didn't _just leave_. I was sent away."

"That isn't what King Rathos says. He says you told him to make everyone swear not to tell that you had left."

"_So that's the story that he spun to everyone. That I just up and left,"_ thought Link.

--

Link watched out the window as the towers of Hyrule castle grew clearer and clearer until he could see Zelda's bedroom window. She was sitting on the balcony watching the car come up the driveway.

Link got out of the car and shouted up to her.

She looked down at him and frowned, before turning and retreating into her room.

He frowned. Why was she treating him like this?

He walked through the halls, taking notice of all the changes.

Saria appeared in front of him.

"You're back. Why would you just do that? Zelda cried for a week after you just left. What? You were too busy stringing her along that you couldn't even say goodbye?"

Link put his hand over her mouth. "Listen Saria. I didn't just leave. Rathos ordered me out. But now I'm back as Chief of Security for the wedding, savvy?" And he removed his hand.

"Zelda won't be happy. Expect to be slapped a few times, and maybe even have your friends kicked"

And Saria disappeared.

Link continued on his way up to Zelda's room, pausing only to say hi to Malon and Romani, who promptly turned their backs on him.

He knocked on Zelda's door.

"Zelda? It's me, Link."

"Enter," was all the reply he got.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

"You look good Zelda."

She sneered. "I would prefer if you address me as Miss Harkinian, or Your highness, Mr. Forrester."

"Why so cold your highness?"

"Perhaps a man that I loved left me a note saying that he never loved me."

"What? I never—"

"I read the note that was on your bed. The one that was addressed to me."

She reached down her shirt, and pulled out a yellowing envelope.

"I kept this as a reminder to never go back to you. I kept it to tell me that you are a self-centered, conniving ass."

And she slapped him across the face.

Link's face stung, but he gave no indication that it fazed him.

She slapped him again on the other cheek, and again, he didn't say anything.

She kneed him in his best friends, and when he groaned and fell to the floor, she gave a satisfied smirk.

"Why…do you always have to be right Saria?"

--

Link spent most of his days arranging the security for the wedding, making sure to steer clear of Zelda and Ganon unless absolutely necessary.

One such day was when he needed to know where Impa was. Saria, Malon, and Romani weren't speaking to him, and the only other person that knew her by name was Zelda.

--

"Excuse me Miss Harkinian, I was wondering if you knew where Impa was?"

Zelda thought for a second, before replying: "I believe she is on the fourth floor, in her quarters."

Link bowed deeply. "Thank you your highness."

--

Link made his way up the stairs to the fourth floor.

He stopped. There were voices coming from the room he had just passed.

One of them was…Ganon!

"As soon as the wedding is over, kill the girl. I won't need a queen to rule this world. Kill the boy and you get a bonus."

The other man, whom Link took to be an assassin smiled.

"No problem," he growled.

All thoughts of why Zelda was so rude to him faded from his mind, and he rushed to find Impa.

--

He burst into Impa's chambers minutes later.

"Impa!? Impa!"

He pushed open her office door, and what he saw made him choke.

Impa was bound and gagged in her chair.

He ran to her side and pulled out the gag.

"Who did this?"

Impa groaned, "Who do you think?"

Link stood up and undid Impa's ties, whilst telling her about what he heard downstairs.

"We'll have to take extra precautions at the wedding. You should be on the lookout for an assassin, and I'll keep an eye on Ganon."

Impa nodded, and ran off to get a small group of soldiers together.

Link went looking for Saria.

--

"Saria, I Am Lost," he murmured.

Saria, as expected, appeared in front of him.

"I need to know exactly what Ganon has been doing since I left."

"Well, hello to you to, and how should I know?"

Link sniggered. "Oh, come on Saria, I think I've figured out by now that you're not Hylian. What are you, ghost? Bound to the castle for all eternity? Living in the walls? How is it you always find me right away?"

"I'm a guide. I live in the Sacred Realm, but I can manifest myself here. So I guide lost souls. Yes, I can see what the walls see, so I know more about this castle than anyone. Ganon is plotting to take over Hyrule. If he does, he'll be King of Termina, Hyrule, and the Forsaken. He'll have an army large enough to conquer anything else."

Link' small smiles faded, and he ran off to find Zelda.

--

"Zelda! Zelda, wait!"

He reached the car just as she was closing the door, and he opened it again.

"We need to talk."

She moved one seat over, and motioned for Link to get in.

"Drive," she said to the driver.

Link rolled up the soundproof glass between the driver and the passengers, and turned to Zelda.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but you have to. If you marry Ganon, he will kill you."

"I know."

Link cocked his head to the side.

"I can talk to Saria too. Besides, he can't marry me, I turned 21 three days ago. I'm of legal age to take the throne."

Link sighed. That certainly put an end to some of his worries.

"But I appreciate you caring enough to tell me that. Thank you…Link."

The car stopped, and Link got out.

"I'll see you back at the castle for the wedding."

She nodded, and he closed the door.

As Link walked back up the long driveway, he wondered how Ganon was going to take this. What would his reaction be if Zelda ordered him out of the kingdom? He would be pissed off probably.

Link would just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

--

_**Oh, the drama! Will Zelda ever accept that Link didn't write that letter? Will Ganon actually kill Zelda? Will the wedding cake turn out all right?**_

_**R&R and you might just find out.**_

_**PS: Kelly, I know you're the hater of this 'author'…don't be so childish…**_


	8. The Wedding

_**Hey everyone…**_

_**Voila chapter 8: the wedding, as I promised. I have chapter 9 under lock and key…literally…I wrote it out on loose-leaf and it's in my locked closet.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter 8:  
**__The Wedding_

_--_

Link stood at the front gate of the castle, checking invitations. Occasionally he would glance over his shoulder at where everything was set up, looking for the glint of a sword, or the refraction from a HawkEye lens.

Once all the guests were within the grounds, he went to the armory and got himself a sword and a crossbow. If Ganon was going to try anything, he wanted to be ready.

He took his position on a balcony with a clear view of the event. The priest was standing in the middle, Ganon was off to one side, and Ganon's security was sitting in the front row.

The music started, and Link watched as Zelda walked down the center aisle, accompanied by Rathos.

She reached the altar, and Link readied his crossbow.

--

The priest's voice droned on and on for what seemed like hours, until Link saw something. There was a glint in the bush.

He reached for his walkie-talkie.

"Hey, uh, anyone see that shining thing in the bush?"

"_Uh, yeah, actually, I did. I'll go check it out._"

He watched a guard dart across the back of the chairs and peer into the bushes.

"_Link, you better get down here. There's a body in the bush. Looks like it might be our assassin._"

He sighed. That meant Ganon had taken matters into his own hands.

He turned back to the marriage.

--

"Do you, Ganondorf Dragmire, Prince of Termina take Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule, take Ganondorf Dragmire, Prince of Termina to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Link took a deep breath.

"I don't"

And he sighed. She had done it after all.

Ganon turned to her. "What?"

"Get the hell out of my kingdom."

Ganon looked from her to Rathos, and it dawned on him.

"You…lied to me?" he spat at Rathos.

Rathos nodded. "I was sick of being your puppet, Ganon. So I took matters into my own hands."

Ganon howled with rage, and drew his sword. Rathos looked more afraid than Link had ever seen him.

Time seemed to freeze as Link realized what was going to happen.

"No!" he cried.

Ganon plunged his sword into Rathos belly, driving it in deep before whispering: "I wanted you alive old man. I wanted you to watch your daughter die."

Rathos groaned. "Well now you can't, because a hundred people just saw you kill the king."

Rathos chuckled as he fell to the ground.

Link felt his eyes burn with unshed tears as Zelda screamed and knelt next to her dying father.

He fired his crossbow. There was a flash of metal and a roar of pain.

The arrow had pierced Ganon's leg.

Link rushed over to Rathos fallen body as Ganon limped away.

"S-stop Ganon…Leave me…." murmured Rathos.

"No, no I won't leave you. You'll be alright. You can live through this."

Link tore off part of his jacket and pressed it against the wound.

"Hold this here," he instructed Zelda before grabbing his sword and running off after Ganon.

--

"Stop right there Dragmire."

Ganon turned, laughing, to face Link.

"Oh, well if it isn't Link Forrester. What are you going to do? Stab me?"

Link shook his head. "Why stab you when we can cause you untold amounts of pain?"

Ganon laughed maniacally. "Diplomatic immunity, idiot."

Link laughed now. "It doesn't apply when you kill a king. They'll have you locked up until you rot."

"Who's 'they'?"

Link pointed behind Ganon.

Ganon turned around slowly, and found himself face to face with the captain of the Royal Guard.

He turned back to Link.

"You win this time Forrester. But mark my words. I'll be back soon."

And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

--

Link sprinted back to the courtyard. Zelda was standing up. He caught her eye, and she shook her head.

Guards were beginning to cluster around the great king's body. Link felt hot tears sting at his eyes.

"_You did this. You weren't fast enough," _whispered a voice in his head.

He felt the tears form at his eyes and drop to his Guard's Tunic. More people were gathering around his body, some were crying, some were shielding children's eyes from it. Everyone was in shock.

The man who had ruled Hyrule for 40 long years was lying dead in a pool of blood at his daughter's wedding.

--

Link caught up with Zelda as she ran away from the courtyard. He took her into his arms and held her as sobs racked her body.

She hit her hand against his shoulder, but he held her in his embrace until she had no more tears left.

"Why did it have to be him?" she choked, "Why did it have to be my daddy? I was right there. He could have ended the Harkinian line but he chose to kill Papa."

"I know Zellie. But it's all over now. You're safe, and that's what matters. Shh, Zellie, I'm here."

But even with his emotional strength, Link couldn't hold back a few of his own tears for the man who had taken him under his wing.

--

_**Replies to reviews and emails:**_

_**Meta Zangetsu: why can't the cake turn out alright?**_

_**Solo384: I could kill Ganon off if that would be easier…I am the author after all…**_

_**Wavebreezer: thank you for your constructive criticism. (Link was at Zelda's side when she was recovering from having an arrow through her shoulder)**_

_**To the person who said they had read all my stories and wanted another songfic done, I will try.**_

_**--**_

_**As I wrote the bit where link gets back to Rathos' body, I found myself listening to "Our Town" by James Taylor. Anyone who has ever seen "Cars" knows what a sad depressing song that is (it played during the bit where Sally wondered about RS' heyday)**_

_**Anyway…sorry if it's so choppy…I'm no good at writing weddings, battles, or deaths. The next chapter will be better, heart-promise.**_


	9. After the Wedding

_**With this chapter, we break the 10,000 word mark, making this the longest fic I have EVER written.**_

_**--**_

Link lay on his bed with Zelda in his arms. She had asked him if she could camp in with him, since she didn't want to be alone. She had fallen asleep in under 10 minutes.

He hadn't.

The memories of the past day kept playing over and over in his head, like a broken record.

--

_Memory_

--

"_You win this time Forrester. But mark my words. I'll be back soon."_

_Ganon plunged his sword into Rathos belly, driving it in deep before whispering: "I wanted you alive old man. I wanted you to watch your daughter die."_

--

_End Memory_

--

Link felt hot tears sting his eyes again. What if it was his fault? If he had reacted faster, would Rathos be alive? Would he snort as he spoke to Link in the morning?

His stomach churned as he thought of what Zelda would be doing at that moment had the wedding gone smoothly.

_I'll never get to sleep,_ he thought,_ I need a glass of Lon-Lon milk._

So he got out off the bed carefully, without waking Zelda, and crept off down the hall.

--

As Link drew closer to the kitchen, he heard someone crying.

He looked into the nearest drawing room, and found Romani sitting in a chair, crying her heart out.

"Romani?"

She looked up as Link came into the room.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. I'm fine."

Link shook his head and turned to leave.

"My mother died on this day 20 years ago."

He stopped. This had been a big old day for her.

He turned back to face her. "I'm sorry. Want some milk?"

She giggled. "Always so concerned for others. Yeah, I would like some."

The two of them kept going to the kitchens.

--

"I never knew my parents. My mother left me with her sister-in-law when I was really young. She raised me until the day I was brought here 17-odd years ago."

Romani nodded. "I can see how that would bother you. Never seeing your mother's face, never being able to hear your father say "Well done sport.""

Link raised an eyebrow. "Sport?"

"Or son, or whatever he would want to call you. I was brought here when I was 2. My entire family has been handmaidens, whether female or male. My daddy was Rathos' best friend growing up. But being close to the princess all the time makes you feel so…empty. Like there's a place in your heart that needs filled. I'll be glad when I turn 25. I want to see my mother again."

Link nodded and took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Hey, here's a question. When did we move from milk to ice cream?"

Romani sniggered. "Here's another. Why does it matter? It's ice cream."

Link shrugged.

Romani sighed. "Not that ice cream makes it hurt any less. First you get sent away and Zelda's miserable, now Rathos is dead and Zelda'll be even more miserable.

Link went back to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of Great Bay Tequila. He passed one over to her and she shook her head.

"Drink. Against the sorrow and the cold."

She thought for a moment before uncorking the bottle and drinking deep.

She coughed and gagged as she swallowed. "It's like fire," she said, rather hoarsely.

Link nodded and took a long, deep drink.

--

Hours later, or maybe just minutes, the two friends had drunk their way through half the supply of tequila.

"Who hic knew Armand kept sho much teqee-thingy in here."

Link laughed. "I think he uses it for cooking. And I also think you've had enough. You can't hold your alcohol."

He reached for her bottle, but she pulled it away.

"Romani, give me the bottle."

She shook her head.

"Romani. Give. Me. The. Bottle."

She rolled the bottle across the table, spilling tequila everywhere.

Romani giggled, and set her head down her arms, and fell asleep.

Link got rid of the bottles, and cleaned up the spilled tequila before scooping Romani up in his arms. He carried her up to her room, and set her on her bed.

She pulled him down on top of her.

"Romani, let go."

But she clung even tighter.

Link sighed. Well, this was a fine mess he'd gotten himself into.

There was a knock at the door, and in walked—

"Zelda! Help!"

"Link? What are you doing in bed with Romani?"

"She's pissed."

"What?"

"Pissed, smashed, hammered, wasted, shot, drunk, gunned, whatever you want to say. She's consumed too much alcohol. She'll have a hangover and a half in the morning."

Zelda shook her head, but helped Link out of Romani's grasp anyway.

"Teddy…" murmured Romani.

Zelda looked around for Romani's teddy, and gave it to her.

--

Zelda pulled Link into her room, and slapped him across the face for the third time in as many days.

"What did I do now?"

"You got my handmaiden smashed."

"Actually, she was feeling depressed, so I invited her to the kitchen for some milk, we somehow ended up with ice cream, swapping our life stories, she told me how horrible hers was, and I got out some tequila."

Zelda pondered this for a moment before saying, "Okay, so you didn't actually get her drunk, but still. You didn't help."

Link shrugged. "She couldn't hold it anyway. Be ready with a bucket tomorrow morning because that's how she'll wake up. With a massive hangover."

Zelda sighed. This was so typical Link.

"Get some sleep princess. Only 12 hours ago you were getting ready for a wedding. In 12 hours time you'll be getting ready for a funeral."

Zelda lay down in her bed.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Read me a story?"

Link sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Howzabout I sing you something instead?"

"Whichever."

Link struggled to remember a song. The only one he could think of was one that Sheik, Porthos, Athos and himself had come up with the night before they graduated, when they were pissed out of their minds.

"_I am a weekend soldier and the world is scared of me.  
I've fought a million battles and I'm always home in time for tea._

When I was just a spotty youth, and tired of being ignored,  
One day I said to myself, Link, why are you so bored?  
I wanted some adventure, some excitement and some power,  
So I went to the local Territorials. I joined within the hour.

I've been in the army for some time now. Even the sausages are nice.  
Hey, this is the way to see the world, boys. I've been to Great bay twice.  
And all you left-wing radicals, don't give me any of your cheek,  
And have your demonstration on a Saturday, for I have to work all the week."

He noticed zelda's eyes starting to droop.

"_I've been in the army for three years now. I enjoy playing at the games,  
And when I put my uniform on, I feel like big John Wayne.  
My camouflage jacket fits me perfectly but the trousers could be improved.  
I have to take three steps or more before they even start to move."_

Zelda was fully asleep.

Link gave her a kiss on the forehead before retreating to his own room.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

--

_**Sorry Solo, the story en't done just yet. Do we not want Link to get back together and get married?**_

_**I do not own "Weekend Soldier" I dunno who does. I listened to Billy Connolly and wrote it down as he sang it.**_

_**R&R or there is no cookie for any of you!**_


	10. The Proposal

_**UPDATE**_

_**As of this time, 2:43 AM on Oct. 8, 2008, I have officially decided that Expected Love will be made into a series. The reason for this is that I'm planning to wrap EL soon, and there are still many characters to introduce. Therefore, the Dramatis Personae, Secondary character, and location lists will cover the ENTIRE series. I'll put each one into the story, so you won't have to check back on this list.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers.**_

_**On with the chapter**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_Proposal_

_--_

The funeral went without a hitch. Ganon didn't show up.

There was something final about the soft _thwumph_ that a casket makes as it hits the ground, and as dirt is being poured over it, Link knew this. He felt a pang in his heart as he watched dirt obscure the nameplate on the casket.

_Here Lied Rathos Harkinian_

_Beloved Father, Ruler, and Guardian_

_1 Biember, 768 – 5 Diember, 821_

"_May Goddesses guide you and protect you"_

The grave read the exact same.

Link held Zelda as she cried silent tears. As brave and strong as he was, he himself could not hold back a few tears for the man who had tolerated him for eight years, even if he had sent him off to Military camp.

--

"Mr. Forrester, Miss Harkinian, we're going to have to ask you to come with us. Someone has found King Rathos' will."

Link and Zelda followed the guard into a private room, where Porthos, Sheik and Athos were sitting too.

The three men and the will-reader stood up when Zelda came in the room.

"What's their deal?" she whispered to Link.

"You're princess, your father's dead, that automatically makes you queen," Link whispered back.

"Welcome Princess, welcome Mr. Forrester. I assume you all know why you are here. One of the guards found King Rathos' will sitting on his desk in his study this morning, along with a letter addressed to his daughter."

The reader, whom Zelda could swear she had seen before, passed her the letter.

_Dearest Zelda,_

_I am sorry that I will no longer be there to guide you through life. I am also sorry that you will not be able to have your fairytale wedding where I walk you down the aisle to your husband._

_Take Link as your husband. You have seen the way he looks at you, I have seen it. You two used to be young lovers. I was too at one point in time._

_Wherever I am, however I died, I am with your mother now. I am sure she has been watching over you every step of your life._

_Goodbye my sweet angel_

_Love,_

_Papa_

Zelda folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope, tears in her eyes.

"I will assume that it is personal and you do not wish to share its contents with us," said the reader. Zelda nodded. "Very well, we shall move on to the will."

"_First, to my daughter, Zelda. I leave her the entire castle, as well as the liberty to let Malon and Romani go free. I also leave you several homes around the world, should you ever decide to take a vacation, as we did with Mr. Forrester, when we went to Great Bay._

_Second, to Link Forrester. I leave you my blessing, and my study. In it are books that I know you have not read. Treat them well, however, as they are old._

_Third, to the children of my trusted military advisor, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis. I leave you in the teachings of Impa. One day you will be strong enough to lead my armies in battle._

_Last to Sheik Motamid. Your family and mine have had our differences over the years, but I hope that can end. I leave to you my ceremonial knife, in its gold sheath, in the hopes that we can settle this feud."_

There was a strange noise echoing throughout the room, almost as if the dead king himself had come to watch over the reading. There was an eerie, otherworldly laughter, and it gradually got softer and softer until it could be heard no more.

Link let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he had been holding.

The king had left him his blessing. That meant he could rekindle his love for Zelda and marry her if he wanted.

But that would never happen.

Unless…

--

Link walked through the castle, looking for Malon.

He found her in the library, studying with Rauru.

"What is it Link," she asked, without even lifting her head from her book.

"What is romantic to Zelda?"

Malon groaned. "Why?"

"Because I love her, and I know she still loves me. I want to marry her."

Malon slammed her book shut.

"She likes fish. Preferably at a candlelit dinner with her favorite music playing."

Link took note of this. "And what is her favorite music?"

Malon handed him a slip of paper before leaving the library.

When Link looked at it later, there was one word, or two, depending on what you judge as a word.

_Indigo-gos_

­­--

That night, as Link and Zelda sat in the gardens eating their dinner, Link took a moment to look back on the day. He didn't even know how he had persuaded her to come to dinner with him, but she had agreed. Malon seemed to be alright with his plan, seeing as he wasn't going to "have sex with her and just let it slip out while she's still recovering".

Zelda sighed. It had been a long day. Her father was dead, she was queen, and now she was sitting here eating dinner with a man she hated.

"_But you don't hate him. You want him to sweep you off your feet like he always used to,_" said a voice in her head.

Around the same time that Zelda was getting her voices, Link chose his moment.

"Zelda. I want things to be like they were between us. I want to be able to come into your room and kiss you good morning. I hate having to call you Zelda or Miss Harkinian, or Your highness."

Link got down on one knee.

"So that's why I'm doing this."

He pulled out a ring box.

"Zelda, will you marry me?"

--

_**Duh-duh-duhhhhhh**_

_**What will she say?**_

_**The bit about taking a vacation to Great Bay "**__as we did with Mr. Forrester"__** is a reference to the next Expected Love fic I'm writing, where they take a vacation. It's set just after Link and Zelda confess their love.**_

_**New timeline:**_

Link turns 16

Zelda turns 15

Link and Zelda fall in love

VACATION TO GREAT BAY

Rathos invites Ganon to meet Zelda

Etc…

_**R&R please, as I always beg.**_

_**Keep an eye out for "**__One Month In Great Bay_**".**

_**I had someone email me and ask why I don't post disclaimers anymore. I have given up. If you don't know by now that I don't own Zelda, there's a SERIOUS problem.**_


	11. The End

_**Hey all.**_

_**I've lost the key to my locked closet…so yeah…not good.**_

_**Unless I get it unlocked, this chapter will be entirely made up as I go along.**_

_**WARNING! Chapter contains risqué themes**_

_**--**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_The End_

_--_

"Zelda, will you marry me?"

Zelda gasped. She had not been expecting this. Her father had told her that Link had been sent away, but she was sure any feelings for her had died out.

"Well…I don't know."

Link looked as though his heart had been ripped in two.

"That's alright. I didn't think you would say yes anyway."

He cleared up the plates, and walked away, heartbroken.

"Link!"

He turned around when he heard his name called.

Zelda pressed her lips to his.

They broke apart after minutes of kissing.

"Is this a yes?"

Zelda nodded.

"Yes, it-kiss-is"

Link smiled. Five years was really too long to be away from your sweetheart.

He scooped her up bridal style and carried her off to his room.

--

Hours later, Link was lying in bed with Zelda's head rested on his chest.

"That was—wow…"

Link nodded. "Mm-hmm"

"Had any practice?"

Link shook his head. "Just you."

Zelda purred contentedly. "Good."

"Is it true what Malon said? That Ganon proposed right after you two had sex?"

Zelda looked up at Link. "Would you be angry with me?"

Link shook his head again.

"Yes, he did. But obviously you can't print that in a newspaper, so we invented the story that he asked me after dinner."

Link shrugged. "Makes no nevermind to me."

"I'm sorry."

Link looked at her. "For what?"

"For everything I said to you. For being so snippy. For saying you could go rot in the barrens."

"That's all right. You're with me now."

--

Malon screamed when she found the two lovebirds asleep in Link's bed, quite naked.

"Romani, get up here!"

Romani came bursting into the room minutes later, panting and out of breath.

"What…happened here?"

Zelda, who was now wide awake, groaned.

"Link and I had some make-up sex. Is that all right with you?"

"But…Barrens…him…rotting…huh!?"

Zelda sighed. "Link proposed to me. We're getting married."

"Link, get out, we want to talk to Zelda about the details."

Link shrugged and stood up, and got a towel from the drawer.

--

Link shivered as he headed for the shower. Castles were always so drafty. Evidently, this one was no different.

He stepped into the white shower and felt the warm water run down his body. It had been ages since he'd last had a proper shower. Most of the time, he army-showered. Army-showered meant he got to stand under the water for 2 minutes before getting out and letting the next person in.

--

Zelda giggled as she recounted exactly what she and Link did the night before, leaving out explicit details. Mostly, she explained why she had hickeys all over her body.

"So, was he any good?"

Zelda shrugged. "I haven't had much experience."

Malon rolled her eyes. "Better or worse than Ganon?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "Better."

Romani giggled her girlish giggle.

--

Link groaned as his head throbbed and pulsed.

--

_Flash-forward_

_--_

_Two children were walking through a cemetery. _

"_Aryll, wait up!"_

_The girl, Aryll, stopped to wait for her brother._

"_Keep up Jayden…"_

_The two kids walked silently up to a grave._

_**Here lie L—**_

_--_

_End flash-forward_

_--_

Link was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Link, is everything alright? You were yelling."

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He got up and got dressed, and waited for Zelda outside her room.

--

Far away, in Termina's capital city of Clock Town, Ganon sat on his throne, fuming.

He was just back from Hyrule, and his plan had collapsed around him.

"Damn him…damn that insolent little boy. How dare he interfere with my plan?"

A Forsaken soldier approached him.

"My king, what are your orders?"

Ganon laughed evilly.

"Gather the armies. In one month, we ride for Hyrule, and war."

The soldier bowed, and left the courtyard.

"_I will have my revenge._"

"General, where are the representatives from the Gerudo tribes?"

The general winced.

"They—they aren't coming sir."

Ganon stood up and kicked his footstool across the courtyard.

"What!?"

"They sent back all the gold, along with a note that they preferred Holodrum's offer."

Ganon snapped his General's neck. No one refused his offers.

"Captain."

The Guard Captain stepped forward.

"Congratulations. You've just been promoted."

The captain nodded.

"Bring me my horse. I will personally make sure the Gerudo never refuse my offers ever again."

--

Ganon raced across the Terminan fields towards the nearest Gerudo settlement, with 10 Elite Guards on his tail.

They raced into the settlement and cut down every single Gerudo in there, man, woman, and child.

When he stopped, Ganon turned to his soldiers.

"Bring their heads to the Gerudo king."

The soldiers laughed evilly.

--

Ganon sat back down at his throne. He felt much more rested now that someone had fallen for his cause. Soon, the Gerudo would be under his rule, and his army would be large enough to destroy that little brat, and his girlfriend. Soon, he would be king of Hyrule AND Termina.

Soon.

--

Link felt his heart scream out in pain. He dropped to his knees.

"Link, what is it?"

He grunted. "Ganon…he's not done. I think he's going to kill us all."

--

_**11 chapters, 13,000 plus words, and about a week or two.**_

_**Credit goes to Kelly for so much help with this story, and for the character of Jayden.**_

_**I came up with the idea for this story when I had insomnia. I was thinking of how to write a decent ZeLink story, and this storyline came into my mind, fully formed.**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Since a whole bunch of people begged for that not to be the ending, I'll put in an epilogue. Thank heavens OMiGB wasn't locked in my closet, or I'd be really screwed.**_

_**Epilogue  
**__20 years later_

_--_

"Dad, where are you?"

Jayden's voice echoed through the castle's long hallways and dark rooms.

"Dad, Aryll, where are you guys?"

"They're in your father's study, Jayden."

Jayden turned and found himself face to face with someone that he recognized from his father's stories.

"Saria, is that you?"

Saria nodded.

"But, you must be at least thirty-something by now, how are you still a ten-year-old?"

Saria giggled. "It's a very long story with a boring ending."

Jayden shrugged. What troubles an adult will never trouble someone under 18.

--

Jayden walked into his father's office a few minutes later carrying his books.

"All these have to be memorized by tomorrow?" asked Link, incredulously.

Jayden groaned and nodded.

"Well, you'd better get started if you're to get Rauru off your backside about it," chuckled his little sister, Aryll.

Jayden shot her a death glare, before sitting down and cracking open one of the books.

"Daddy, can we go see auntie Romani today?"

"I don't think so. She and Mido probably have their hands full with Tyler. Throw in the fact that Juliette doesn't want to help, and their day is pretty full."

Aryll groaned.

"Aryll, listen to your father."

Zelda's voice had a powerful tone to it. Link knew she had a soft side, but she always felt she was too easy on her children.

Aryll huffed and stormed out of the room. A minute door, they heard her bedroom door close.

"Jayden, any word yet on what Juliette wants you to be for Halloween?"

He shuddered. "Don't bring that up dad. It's bad enough as is."

Zelda pointed at the door, and Link nodded.

She left the room, leaving the two boys to talk.

"She wants me to be a Keaton."

Link looked puzzled.

"You know, those little fox things that run around out back and in the forests."

Link tried and failed to repress laughter at his son's fate.

"Stop laughin'. It's not funny, it's embarrassing."

"I know son, but a _Keaton_?"

--

Meanwhile, Aryll and Zelda were having a similar discussion.

"So, what are you and Charlie doing for Halloween?"

Aryll shrugged. "I think we're breaking up."

'Why?"

"He came into history after lunch, and his shirt was untucked, his hair was ruffled, and I could have sworn I saw him wipe lipstick away from his mouth. And then, him and Ruto kept looking at each other with big doe eyes."

"And…"

"And I asked him about it later and he said, quote unquote, "It's none of your business what _I _did on _my_ lunch hour." So then we got into a big fight, and I slapped him, then Ruto got involved, and told me not to "hit her boyfriend" and I told her he was my boyfriend, and then it was a catfight, and that's why I got home late today, I had detention."

Zelda made a mental note to ask Link if she was that talkative when she was 13.

"You can stay at home and watch Tyler. Your father and I were going to get together with Sheik, Malon, Romani, and Mido on Halloween and watch a movie."

Zelda knew Aryll was quite fond of Tyler.

"Alright, I'll do it on one condition. I get unlimited access to the castle, except Dad's study, and your room."

Zelda pondered this for a moment. "Fine."

--

That night, Aryll sat in her room throwing darts at her picture of Charlie.

She ran out of darts and sighed. Pulling out her mum's old photo album, she wondered what grandpa Rathos would say if he found out she was darting his walls.

The first picture was one of her mother, Malon and Romani. They looked like they were having fun playing with their dolls.

She flipped the page to one of Zelda and Link, playing a prank on the guard outside their door. The guard had tripped and was mid-fall when the picture was taken.

The next one was a picture of her mom and a man she didn't recognize. He had red hair, brown eyes, and his skin was a dark color. She pulled the picture out.

_Z & G, Lorember 12, 818_

Who was this guy? The more she stared at him, the more familiar he seemed.

"Who is that guy? Well, that guy is me."

Aryll turned around, and found herself face to face with the man in the picture, albeit as little older.

"Your parents thought they could defeat me, and they did. I have grown to respect the bond between your mother and father, even if I hate them both."

The man turned to leave.

"My name is Ganon."

--

_**So, I hope that's an adequate ending. The other fics in the series will bridge the gap, so don't worry about that.**_

_**Once again, keep an eye out for **__One Month In Great Bay,__** It will be the next fic in the series.**_

_**Thank you to my most faithful reviewers who submitted a review for almost every chapter:**_

_**Solo384**_

_**Wavebreeze**_

_**Legend of Zelda 4 life**_

_**Meta Zangetsu**_

_**Lady.Zariah**_

_**Special thanks to Nintendo for making such an awesome game series, to Kelly for being my faithful beta and helping me with names, myself for listening to music and inspiring myself, and of course the people at , without whom you wouldn't be there on the computer reading these thanks.**_


End file.
